Harry Potter and the Prophesied End
by SeverusSnapePotion
Summary: Harry is visited by the one person he wants to see least and it is he that will assist him in his hunt for the Horcruxes and finally the hunt for Voldemort himself which ultimately will bring... the prophesied end!
1. Visitor Verified

Harry Potter and the Prophesied End

Ch.1- Visitor Verified

Harry bolted up in bed, torn from his sleep, when he heard a banging at his window. He was at the Dursley's. He had promised Dumbledore at the end of the year, before the Headmaster had died, and he had stuck to his promise. He had only been there a week. His plan was to leave in a couple days, having fulfilled Dumbledore's request. Little did he know, his plans would be squashed. And it would be the person at the window to do the squashing.

Harry tried to focus his eyes on the window but this only caused his head to ache. He reached for his glasses and put them on, looking at the window once more. A dark figure, his face hidden by the hooded cloak he wore, levitated on a broom, peering into the room. Suddenly awake, he picked up his wand, and got out of bed. He shivered, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He didn't waste time putting on more clothes, but padded across his room straight for the window.

Opening the window, he pointed his wand at the figure, and spoke firmly.

"Who are you?"

Without warning, Harry's wand left his hold and flew into the figure's outstretched hand. The figure then flew into the room and slid off the broom, throwing it on Harry's unoccupied bed.

"Might want to keep a better grip on your wand, Potter," came an all to familiar voice.

Harry's fists clenched and he glared at the still hooded figure.

"YOU! How dare you come to me after you betrayed him! He trusted you and you just killed him! I knew you were on Voldemort's side from the start!"

"Potter, shut up before you bring more attention to yourself then you want."

Harry didn't shut up. He yelled louder than before.

"No! I will not shut up! I don't care if my stupid Aunt and Uncle hear me."

"It's not your relatives I'm speaking of, Potter. It's the Death Eaters."

"What? Don't your mates know you're here?"

"No, Potter. No, they don't. Now shut your mouth before I make you!"

Harry fell silent and narrowed his eyes.

"Well done, Potter. You're actually beginning to follow directions. Shame it took you seven years to learn such a useful skill."

"You may put on clothes if you wish, for we will depart after I explain what happened in that office, and why I am here, and anything else that the Headmaster wished you to know."

He sighed and took a seat on the end of the bed as Harry, keeping his eyes on the old Hogwarts teacher, moved around his room drawing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He then pulled out the chair at his desk, ignoring a squawk from Hedwig, and sat down, giving his attention to Snape.

Snape put both wands in the pocket of his robes, which appeared dirty and second hand to Harry. Snape then looked at Harry, his gaze hard and cold.

"You interrupt me once, and I will fix it so you can't speak until I allow you to, understand?"

Harry glared but nodded.

"Good," Snape said with a sneer and shifted into a more comfortable position before starting to speak. "Now, I'm sure I can take time to explain to you why your suspicions on me are wrong, but I'd much rather you hear it from someone you've always trusted. It'll make it easier on me."

He stood and pulled out an envelope from his robes and handed it to Harry.

Harry hesitated but took the letter and broke the seal, pulling out the letter.

_Harry,_

_By the time you read this, I will have been gone for some time. I did not know if I would need to write this, but if my death is evitable, you will never see this letter. If not, then it was my destiny to die for the cause that is right. I know that even if Hogwarts remains open, you (and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, undoubtedly) will not return, hoping to go in search of the remaining Horcruxes. This was of course an evident piece to the puzzle that is your fate, and those of your friends. I wish you luck on this dangerous journey you're about to embark._

_I know that many accusations fill your head, most pressing be those against Severus's loyalty to myself._

_Harry, know always that Severus is loyal to the end, and will assist you in your grave journey._

_I have always thought of you as a son, and will miss you long after I am gone. My last piece of advice I leave you with is this—use any advantages laid before you; accept help from any friends and allies who offer it._

_Merlin guide you,_

_Albus _

Harry reread the letter twice, fighting the tears that threatened to escape the concrete barrier of his eyes. He folded it, returning it to the envelope, and placed it in his pocket.

Snape cleared his throat causing Harry to look up at him, frowning slightly.

"Speak then, Potter."

Harry hesitated a moment before he open his mouth to speak.

"How am I supposed to believe that this letter isn't fake?"

Snape sneered coldly.

"Ever hear of a potion called Veritaserum, Potter?"

He dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small vile.

"Once I drink this, you will be free to ask question pertaining to Dumbledore's death. Ask me anything that has nothing to do with this, and even the Death Eaters will seem friendly."

With that, he uncorked the vile and drank the liquid. His face blanked and Harry waved a hand before his face. Snape blinked but nothing else happened.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, testing.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you a loyal member of the Order?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought of returning to Voldemort's side?"

"Yes."

"And you decided loyalty to Dumbledore over Voldemort, regardless of the danger your choice put you in?"

"Yes."

"This letter was written by Dumbledore and its contents are the truth?"

"Yes."

"Are you an ally and you will do all that is in your power to help me?"

"I am, and I will."

Harry nodded and sighed, for the second time in his life, glad to see Snape, and to have his loyalty. He sat silently, waiting for the potion to wear off. A minute later, Snape blinked and sneered.

"As you can see then, Potter, I am very much loyal to you and that letter is indeed the real thing. Now, I do believe enough time has been wasted. We must leave."

He stood and picked up the broom, raising a brow at Harry.

"What are you waiting for?"

Harry stood and got his broom from the far corner of the room, joining Snape at the window.

"Keep close and stay silent."

With that he flew out of the window. Harry opened the cage to Hedwig's cage and together they flew out of the window and into the night.


	2. Night Flight

Harry Potter and the Prophesied End

Ch.2- Night Flight

Harry's feet touch down on the hard pavement of a dark London alley. Snape had already dismounted his broom and was halfway up the alley. Harry dismounted and ran to catch up with his former teacher. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, still not quite sure if he believed his story or not. Sure, there was the Veritaserum, but surely a potion's master such as Snape, could concoct some sort of fake truth potion.

Harry ran into Snape's arm, which had been thrown out to stop Harry from walking any further than where they now stood. Harry, whose thoughts had occupied him up until this point, looked forward. A scurrying noise reached his ear. Snape silenced him with a finger to his lips and, placing his broom the wall of a building, made his way to where the sound came from, leaving Harry's sight. Harry looked behind him for a second before turning his attention to the sound they had heard and the silence that followed. Seconds later, Snape returned, something squeaking in his hand.

"What-?" Harry whispered. Snape glared at him.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Don't speak until I give you the go ahead, understand. Just listen to mean and do as your told. Death Eaters could be anywhere. Like this little _rat_."

He brought his hand up close to Harry's face, his fingers tight on the loose skin of the neck. Even by the dim light, it was unmistakably a rat. Harry's eyes trailed to its small paw. It was indeed metal. The rat was none other than Wormtail.

Snape pulled out the first wand he reached, which happened to be Harry's, and pointed it at the squirming rat. Harry watched his eyes fixated at the rat and new he was using an unspoken spell. Sure enough, a second later, a red beam of light shot the short distance from the wand tip to the rat, which fell limply in Snape's hold.

"_Obliviate_," he hissed, and the spell hit the rat and Harry realized that Snape had just erased Wormtail's memory. Though, how much of it, he didn't know. He pocketed both the wand and the rat and turned to Harry.

"Back to the brooms, Potter, and don't ask me any questions," he said and Harry had been about to do just that. He closed his mouth and followed Snape. "Answers to all your questions will be revealed soon enough."

He took up the broom once again and mounted, Harry doing the same, and together, they soared up into the now cloudy sky.

Harry made sure to keep close. He had no idea where they were going and he thought it best to keep his mouth shut. He was sure that Snape would keep true to his threat if he spoke. It was twenty minutes before Snape gave a gesture for their dissent. Keeping close, he leaned forward on his broom, following Snape down.

As they broke through the clouds, Harry's eyes found a town he had never before seen. It was in the country and many of the houses were small with farms and gardens. The site caused him to smile faintly. Even with the war going on, this little town seemed untouched, a haven for its occupants. It had an aura of protection and a feeling that nothing could go wrong. But something did go wrong. A jerking motion caught Harry's eyes, causing him to look up just in time to see Snape's broom out of control, jerking its rider from side to side. He saw Snape muttering furiously as his semi-out of control broom descended. Harry kept close, not sure what to do, after a moment, the broom ceased its jerking, and Snape looked back at him. Harry shrugged he then realized that Snape's eyes were focused behind him. Finally, he turned around and leaned down on the broom, causing it to race down. Harry followed and soon the two touched down in the extremely dusty and bare land of a farm that hadn't been farmed upon in quite some time. Dismounting off his broom just as Snape did, he saw Snape stride quickly for the house and for the second time that night, ran to catch up.

As they reached the door, Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, the door opening as if a human hand had twisted the knob. He entered and Harry followed. The moment he had entered, Snape shut the door and whispered a spell Harry could not make out, and traced the space between the door and the frame, and then at the lock itself.

"Stay here," he whispered as he passed Harry and made his way out into the hall. Harry guessed he was going to do the same service to the front door. He stood where he was and looked around. Though it was dark, and though there was no light outside the house to filter in through the dusty widow, Harry could see enough to recognize that the room he was in was a kitchen. Just outside the kitchen, in the hall, Harry heard a faint sound of heavy shoes on wood. A second later Snape emerged into the kitchen and gestured for him to follow.

Silently, they made their way through the house, climbing up the stairs—stairs that Harry realized were very old and must have been spelled silent, or they would have surely squeaked with even the tiniest amount of weight—and reached the second floor landing. There were four rooms on this landing—one to the left of the stairs, two across from the stairs, and one down the hall. It was this room that a beam of light expelled from the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door, and from it whispers reached Harry's ears, though he couldn't make out what they said. Harry glanced at Snape expecting to see him hold his wand up and order him to stay there, and was taken aback to see an expression that said this was normal, and what was more, and annoyed look soon followed as the former teacher made his way down the hall, gesturing for him to follow. Harry, more curious than wary of Snape's threat, kept quiet and followed.

They soon reached the door and Harry watched as Snape knocked three times fast, and four times slow, all seven just audible. The talking in the room ceased and the light extinguished. From inside the room, Harry heard the sound of footsteps walking across the room and stopping at the door.

"Speak," came a soft girl's whisper.

"Lemon Drop," Snape hissed back. The girl inside the room whispered something and a second later, the door opened into the room and Snape entered, Harry following hesitantly behind. Behind him, the door snapped shut and he jumped, seeing the outline of a small figure doing the same thing Snape had done downstairs. Once she had moved away, the room filled with dim light and Harry's eyes fell on the face of a wearily smiling Hermione Granger.

Note: This is an edited chapter, thanks to the person who pointed out that Wormtail's paw would be metal. I had forgotten.


End file.
